The Badger
by RavenOfLiterature
Summary: When banished witch Merlyn Syrme attends the DWMA, posing as a normal weapon human she must face the punishment for hiding her identidy, trying to defeat the Kishin madness threatening her peacful mind and falling in love? DTK/OFC


_**The Badger **_

_**I just want to start this off by saying Happy Guy Fawkes Night! Anyway, I know this storyline is over done and everything but I really wanted to do one! This chapter is really short! I do not own Soul Eater, I wish I did though... Any way, the only thing I only own Merlyn Syrme, Ostia Collins and my Vicar Of Dibley DVD Boxset!**_

Chapter One:

Merlyn Syrme chuckled lightly to herself as she spotted her Meister Ostia Collins searching their shared apartment for her favourite pair of heeled shoes. This was one of their daily routines. Ostia would lose something or have some uncompleted homework to complete, while Merlyn would simply look at the humours antics from her best friend while deciding whether or not to help her. "Ah-Ha", Ostia screeched as she lifted the pair of heels above her head.

It was known to all the students at the DWMA (Death Weapon Meister Academy) that Merlyn and Ostia were very different in both appearances, fashion sense and even personality's, it was even mystery on how their soul wavelengths matched up. As they walked out of the apartment building, Merlyn could not help but wonder about the new student that was meant to be joining the academy today. According to the rumours, he was Lord Deaths very own son. But Merlyn had learnt not to pay attention to rumours. As they walked into the academy everybody turned to stare at them. At first, Merlyn thought her Soul Protect had came off sometime between yesterday and that morning. But, since they all seemed to be staring Ostia, Merlyn let out a sigh of relief as she blended into the shadows making her way to her class.

Merlyn glanced down at the Melinae badger crest that was sketched onto the front of her notebook. Since Merlyn was a witch, her animal preference was the badger family. As she tucked a long strand of wavy honey blonde hair behind her ear she started to think about the reactions she would receive from her friends, the DWMA's student body, teachers and Lords Death if she announced she was a witch. "They would probably kill me", she thought with a hint of humour. She was famous for her weird sense of humour. As the room started to quickly fill she heard her Meister and good friends Tsubaki and Maka sit down in the seats next to her. They were currently discussing to the news of the new student, Death The Kid. The guy who brought down the Pyramid of Anubis. "So I guess the rumours were true", Merlyn thought to herself. As Professor Stein started to dissect the rare bird everyone turned to the windows where fighting could be heard. As Maka, Tsubaki and professor Stein left the room, all the students in the class turned to the small windows embedded into the walls. She quietly read over her essay for the Witch Behaviour Analysis class. As she started proof reading her work, she heard the commentary from the fight from the rest of the students in the class. To Merlyn, fighting and violence was not her favourite part of life. When she was living with the witches she was often laughed at for talking about peace with Lord Death and Death City. Everyone, would whisper about her behind her back. She was known as crazy and was finally exiled when she started to dress in black and white and sewn a Shibusen mask to her skirt. Merlyn stopped correcting her essay when she heard the fighting stop. Everybody returned to their seats, arguing whether or not Death the Kid or Black Star and Soul Eater won the fight. "So, those two were fighting the grim reaper" Merlyn thought to herself, "Maybe Lord Death has a chance to win if she reawakens the Kishin".

_**A/N: End of Chapter One! So, if you think Merlyn is a Mary Sue, please do not hesitate to tell me. I will change her character if she is. And whoever can tell me where I got Merlyn's name from gets a shout out the next chapter! All constructive criticism and reviews are welcome!**_


End file.
